Yugi Muto
'Yugi Muto - '''Jedna z głównych postaci, która obok Yami Yugiego, wokół którego toczy się historia w anime, pełni rolę deuteragonisty. Ma łagodne usposobienie i dziecięcy charakter. Głęboko związany z Yamim, swoim dalekim przodkiem z czasów starożytnego Egiptu który jako Faraon Atem uratował świat przed zagładą 5000 lat wstecz. Jest w posiadaniu Milenijnego Pasjansa który mieści w sobie ducha Yamiego i może się z nim komunikować. Uwielbia gry karciane, puzzle oraz zagadki, a jego ulubionym daniem jest Hamburger. Wraz z Atemem zdobył tytuł Króla Gier w Królestwie Pojedynków. Yugi jest częścią kliki złożonej z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Należą do niej: Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor oraz Ryo Bakura. W późniejszym czasie dołącza do nich także Duke Devlin, oraz na jakiś czas siostra Joeya Serenity. Jego przyjaciele wspierają go w każdej sytuacji oraz kiedy on i Joey walczą wspólnie. Z Teą Yugi zna się najdłużej, ponieważ już od dzieciństwa. Z czasem rodzi się w niej uczucie zarówno do Yugiego, jak i do Atema, lecz nie okazuje tego do końca. Próbuje wraz z nimi wypełnić ich przeznaczenie ocalając świat i odkryć tajemnice przeszłości Faraona. Wszyscy prócz Serenity uczęszczają do Domino High School. Biografia Yugi mieszka w Domino City wraz z matką na piętrze Kame Game, sklepu z grami jego dziadka Solomona. To od niego dowiedział się czym są Pojedynki Potworów oraz nauczył go wszystkich znanych mu strategii i kart. thumb|225px|Yugi dręczony przez Joeya i Tristana. Wydarzenia przed anime Zanim Pasjans zaświecił nowym blaskiem, Yugi był dręczony przez szkolnych wówczas oprychów, Joeya oraz Tristana którzy ze względu na jego wzrost mogli nim dowolnie pomiatać. Jakiś czas później odebrali mu szkatułkę z fragmentami Pasjansa a jedną z części Joey wrzucił do kanału odpływowego za szkołą. "Rządy" dręczycieli nie trwały zbyt długo, ponieważ później zostali dotkliwie pobici przez Ushio, ucznia ze starszej klasy. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Yugi który mimo wszystko stanął w obronie Tristana i Joeya. Sam został poturbowany, jednak dzięki temu aktowi sympatii Tristan i Joey zrozumieli swoje błędy i krzywdy jakie wyrządzili, a w dowod przyjaźni Joey odzyskał z dna kanału brakującą część Pasjansa. thumb|left|Yugi po złożeniu Pasjansa. Sam Pasjans pochodził z wyprawy archeologicznej do Egiptu, którego części otrzymał z rąk dziadka. Elementy zaś były fragmentami potężnego starożytnego artefaktu znanego jako Milenijny Pasjans, z duchem Faraona zamkniętego w środku. Złożenie go zajęło Yugiemu bardzo dużo czasu, po wszystkim jednak dusza Yamiego ponownie się obudziła i zaczął dzielić z Yugim ciało, o czym ten przez dłuższy czas nie wiedział. Od tego momentu co jakiś czas przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem by toczyć pojedynki w jego imieniu lub wspomóc przyjaciół w trudnej sytuacji. Pewnego dnia Yugi i Joey postanowili odwiedzić restaurację Burgerpalooza, zastali tam jednak Téę, pracującą jako kelnerka co było sprzeczne z zasadami szkolnymi odnośnie pracy w niepełnym wymiarze czasu (w Angielskiej wersji natomiast Téa obawiała się zwolnienia z powodu nieukończenia 18 lat, co było wymagane do podjęcia tam pracy). Mimo obaw Joey i Yugi obiecali dotrzymać tajemnicy by mogła ona opłacić lekcje tańca. Później Yugi znalazł Téę w magazynie z przyborami sportowymi, która była filmowana przez zboczeńca. Zagroził on ujawnieniem że pracuje w restauracji nielegalnie wrazie gdyby chciała stawiać opór (w Angielskiej natomiast, podłożył jej karteczkę do szafki z informacją że Yugi i Joey opłacili jej lekcje taneczne i chcieli się spotkać w magazynie). Doszło do konfrontacji między nim a Yugim, jednak został szybko znokautowany, a Téa pozbawiona przytomności. Wtedy też moce Pasjansa na nowo się obudziły i Yami wkroczył do akcji. Zaproponował on oprawcy grę w zgadywanie którą wygrał. Następnie go obezwładnił i prawdopodobnie wysyłał do miejsca znanego jako Wymiar Cieni. Yugi jednak nigdy nie dowiedział się do końca jak pokonał napastnika, ponieważ nie pamiętał niczego po ataku zbira. Yu-Gi-Oh! Królestwo Pojedynków thumb|230px|Exodia niszcząca Niebieskookie Smoki. W szkole, Yugi pokonał Joeya w Pojedynkach Potworów, a następnie zaprosił go po lekcjach, wraz z Tristanem i Téą do sklepu dziadka aby pokazać im jego rzadką kartę. Seto Kaiba, który podsłuchał tę rozmowę również pojawił się niedługo później w sklepie, a gdy nie udało mu się nakłonić Solomona do sprzedania karty, porwał go i zmusił do wzięcia udziału w pojedynku, w którym stawką był ''Niebieskooki. Yugi wraz z przyjaciółmi został poinformowany o porażce jego dziadka i przybył do wieżowca Kaiby, gdzie był świadkiem podarcia karty przez Seto by to on stał się jedynym posiadaczem ostatnich trzech Niebieskookich na świecie. Oburzony Yugi rzucił wyzwanie Kaibie, a Solomon podarował mu swoją talię. Do walki wkroczył Yami który walcząc zaciekle, napotkał opór w postaci trzech Niebieskokich jednocześnie. Bliski przegranej ostatecznie udało mu się skompletować bestie zwaną Exodia the Forbidden One. Tym samym zdobył należący do Kaiby tytuł '' Mistrza Pojedynków Potworów. '' Po wszystkim Joey, jako że miał problemy z wygrywaniem, także pobierał nauki od Solomona by poznać strategie i podstawy Pojedynków Potworów. Maximillion Pegasus, który dowiedział się o zwycięstwie Yugiego, wysłał mu kasetę wideo z gratulacjami i zaproszeniem do wzięcia udziału w jego turnieju który miałby wyłonić Króla Gier. Kiedy jednak Yugi nie wykazał większego zainteresowania, Pegasus sprawił że wszyscy obecni znieruchomiali a on sam wyzwał go na pojedynek w który odbyć się miał w Wymiarze Cieni. Na całość Yami, który wówczas grał za Yugiego miał 15 minut, jednak poniósł on kleskę przy ostatnim ataku z powodu braku czasu. Za karę Pegasus porwał duszę dziadka i zamknął ją w karcie by zmusić Yugiego do przybycia. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Yugi postanowił wziąć udział w turnieju aby odzyskać duszę dziadka. Na molo, przed wejściem na pokład statku, którym miał popłynąć na wyspę, podarował Joeyowi jedną z dwóch gwiazdek pozwalającą mu wziąć udział w turnieju by mógł wygrać pieniądze potrzebne na operacje oczu dla Serenity. thumb|left|210px|Weevil rzucający Exodie do morza. Na statku Yugi spotkał regionalnego mistrza w Pojedynkach Potworów którym był Weevil Underwood. Zdradził on Yugiemu, że zna nowe przepisy, które mają być wprowadzone na turnieju. Wkrótce po tym, Yugi podarował Joeyowi kartę c''zarodzieja czasu, przekonując że może mu się przydać w trudnej sytuacji. W trakcie ponownego spotkania Yugiego z Weevilem, usłyszał od niego że chciałby zobaczyć Exodię która jest rzadka i nie do zdobycia. pokazał on mu karty, które Weevil szybko wyrzucił za burtę. Joey skoczył za nimi wody, aby je odzyskać, jednak po uratowaniu dwóch został uderzony przez falę i stracił przytomność, na pomoc skoczył Yugi. W porę uratowali ich Téa i Tristan rzucając drabinkę ratunkową. Gdy dotarli na wyspę i turniej na dobre się rozpozął, Yugi i jego przyjaciele odnaleźli Weevila z zamiarzem rzucenia mu wyzwania. Ten jednak począł uciekać wabiąc go do lasu. Niedługi pościg doprowadził ich do łaki, gdzie ostatecznie regionalny mistrz przyjął wyzwanie. Sprawa jednak się skomplikowała kiedy Weevil, według nowych przepisów otrzymywał premie do ataku za specyficzne pole walki. Yugi przemienił się w Yamiego, który postawił na szali zarówno jego talię oraz jedyną gwiazdkę. Mając przeciw sobie najsilniejszego potwora Weevila - Great Moth, ryzykując przegraną zagrał Summoned Skull oraz Makiu the Mistical Mist wygrywając tym samym dwie gwiazdki i wyrzucając Weevila z turnieju. thumb|230px|Postarzone o tysiąc lat siostry. Potem Yami obserwował pojedynek Joey'a z Mai Valentine. Która wcześniej spryskując swoje karty różnymi perfumami, potrafiła zgadnąć które zagrać nawet na nie nie patrząc. Technika ta jednak na niewiele się zdała, kiedy Joey użył otrzymanego od Yugiego ''Czarodzieja Czasu Który sprawił że Harpie Lady Sisters niemal zmieniły się w kamień. Tym samym wygrał pierwsze kilka gwiazdek. Podczas szukania czegoś do jedzenia, Yugi i jego paczka znaleźli ryby przygotowane przez Mako Tsunamiego. Rybak pozostawił je w celu zwabienia przeciwników w miejsce, gdzie jego potwory zyskiwały premię z pola. Mako wpadł w gniew, myśląc, że bohaterowie chcą je ukraść. Jednak sprawa została pokrótce wyjaśniona, Yugi przedstawił się, a po usłyszeniu jego imienia Mako z radością przyjął go jako osobę, która pokonała Kaibę, dzieląc się z bohaterami jedzeniem. Kiedy chcieli odejść, Mako zdecydowanie zażądał pojedynku chcąc wygrać Turniej i za pieniądze zbudować łódź by odszukać ojca. Yugi jednak przemienił się w Yamiego i pokonał Mako, zdobywając przy tym kolejne dwie gwiazdki. Yugi i jego przyjaciele zobaczyli zawodnika, który został zmuszony do opuszczenia wyspy, z powodu braku gwiazdek. Chłopiec twierdził, że zostały mu one skradzione wraz z jego talią. Opisał złodzieja i miejsce, gdzie go spotkał. Yugi obiecał odzyskać jego gwiazdki, zanim statek opuści wyspę. Przyjaciele udali się w miejsce opisane przez chłopca, spotkali tam złodzieja, którym okazał się być Mokuba Kaiba, jednak miał on zakrytą twarz. Yami stoczył z nim pojedynek, jednocześnie odkrywając jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Mokuba wyjaśnił jak Yugi upokorzył jego brata, zmuszając go do odejścia, dając tym samym Pegasusowi możliwość do przejęcia KaibaCorp. Mokuba chciał się w ten sposób zemścić na Yugim, jednak nie był w stanie wygrać pojedynku. Rozumiejąc to próbował ukraść gwiazdki Yugiego. Jednakże został powstrzymany przez Yamiego, który obiecał pomóc jemu i Seto. Grupa udała się z powrotem do zatoki, ale łódź właśnie odpłynęła. Mokuba pokazał Kemo, że Yugi wygrał z powrotem gwiazdki, ale Kemo wyrzucił je do wody, w tym niektóre z Yugiego. Ochroniarz chwycił Mokubę, aby zabrać go z powrotem do Pegasusa, ale Yugi wyzwał go na pojedynek o wolność Mokuby. Kemo jednak nie był uczestnikiem pojedynków, zaproponował więc Yugiemu, aby wrócił za godzinę (za 4 godziny w wersji angielskiej), a ten będzie miał dla niego godnego przeciwnika. Yugi wrócił na miejsce i stanął do walki z duchem Kaiby, który udawał prawdziwego Seto Kaibę i używał jego talii. Dzięki pomocy prawdziwego Kaiby, który osłabił Niebieskookiego Białego Smoka kontrolowanego przez ducha, za pośrednictwem wirusa, Yami wygrał. Yugi odzyskał talię Kaiby, ale Kemo zniknął, porywając Mokubę. Yugiemu zabroniono pomagać Joeyowi podczas pojedynku z Rex Raptorem. Gdy walka się rozpoczęła chłopiec poszedł odnaleźć Tristana, który wyszedł poirytowany z powodu zaakceptowania przez Joeya tych warunków. Tristan przypomniał Yugiemu, że powinien dopingować Joeya podczas pojedynku, oferując mu swoją przyjaźń, po chwili oboje wrócili, aby obejrzeć zacięty pojedynek. Tej nocy, Mai podzieliła się jedzeniem wraz z Yugim i jego przyjaciółmi, choć przypomniała, że jutro znów będą wrogami. Krótko po tym, gdy Mai poszła na spacer, w ich obozie pojawił się Ryo Bakura. Gdy przyjaciele rozmawiali o kartach, z którymi się identyfikują, Yugi namówił Téa'ę do wybrania jednej dla siebie. Jego wybór padł natomiast na Mrocznego Magika. Gdy wszyscy wybrali swoje karty, Bakura zaproponował koleżeński pojedynek, podczas którego Yugi włączy do talii karty wybrane przez Joeya, Tristana i Téa'ę, były to; Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander i Magician of Faith. Ryo pokaże im za to jak działa jego karta, Change of Heart. Bakura zmienił się w Yami Bakurę, który uwięził dusze czwórki przyjaciół w kartach, które wybrali. Jego celem było zabranie, należącego do Yugiego, milenijnego pasjansa, jednak w tym momencie pojawił się Yami Yugi. Wyzwał on Yami Bakurę, w grze cieni. Zakład obejmował, w wyniku wygranej Yugiego, powrót przyjaciół, w wyniku porażki, utratę milenijnego pasjansa. Przyjaciele Yugiego pojawili się w miejscu wybranych przez siebie kart, w chwili gdy Yami nimi zagrał. Kiedy Mroczny Magik został wezwany, dwóch Yugich się spotkało. W Japońskiej wersji Yugi był świadomy istnienia Yamiego, oboje z nich uzgodniło, że to nie czas by utrzymać sekret. Yugi powiedział swoim przyjaciołom o istnieniu Yamiego, o tym, że jest duchem zamieszkującym w jego pasjansie i przeprosił za to, że wcześniej im o tym nie powiedział. W angielskiej wersji Yugi nie był świadomy istnienia Yamiego, aż do tego czasu, chociaż powiedział, że często słyszał potężny głos pochodzący z milenijnego pasjansa. Stwierdził też, że miał przypuszczenia odnośnie obecności Yamiego gdy wcześniej się pojedynkował oraz uznał, że mogą mu zaufać. Yamiemu udało się wygrać pojedynek z pomocą Ryo, który oszukał Yami Bakurę i przywrócił wszystko do normalności, chociaż Téa, Tristan i Joey uwierzyli, że ten pojedynek był tylko snem. Yugi nie miał dość czasu, by wyjaśnić im co się stało, gdyż wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk Mai. Grupa natknęła się na eliminatora, PaniK'a, która pokonał Mai i zabrał jej wszystkie gwiazdki. Yugi oskarżył PaniK'a o tchórzostwo i jako Yami Yugi pojedynkował się z nim. Udało mu się wygrać i zdobyć gwiazdki Mai. Zaoferował je Mai, która niechętnie przyjęła je z powrotem, zauważając, że zawdzięcza mu jedną. Później, w nocy Kaiba pojawił się na wyspie, a Yugi zwrócił mu jego talię. Następnego dnia, Mai zostawiła list wyjaśniający przyczyny jej odejścia i podziękowanie dla Yugiego za odzyskanie jej gwiazdek. Joey oddalił się od swoich przyjaciół, którzy przeszukiwali jaskinię po znalezieniu na zewnątrz jego portfela. Po uniknięciu wielu pułapek, znaleźli Joeya, pojedynkującego się z Bonzem. Joey wygrał, ale gang bandyty Keitha uwięził Yugiego wraz z przyjaciółmi w jaskini, zamykając wyjścia głazem. Za pomocą milenijnego pierścienia Bakury, przyjaciele znaleźli braci Paradox pilnujących wyjścia. Yugi i Joey zmierzyli się z nimi w drużynowym pojedynku. Po wygraniu, każdy miał wystarczającą liczbę gwiazdek, aby wejść do finału. Yami Yugi rozwiązał zagadkę braci i przyjaciele mogli wyjść. Na schodach do zamku Pegasusa, Téa rozmyślała nad różnymi osobowościami Yugiego, zastanawiała się, czy może być dwóch Yugich. Yugi dopuszczał uczucie, że w jego wnętrzu żyje ktoś jeszcze, ale miał nadzieję, że nie doprowadzi go to do szaleństwa. Na szczycie schodów, Kaiba zablokował drogę i wyzwał Yugiego na pojedynek. Yami przejął kontrolę i stawił czoła Kaibie, używając Duel Disków. Gdy Yami był o krok od zwycięstwa, Kaiba stanął na skraju zamku, tak że fala uderzeniowa po ataku Yugiego mogła spowodować jego upadek i śmierć. (W angielskim anime, Yugi rozmawiał z Yamim, przekonując go, aby tego nie robił.) Yami rozważył sytuację, ale w końcu zdecydował się na atak. Téa podbiegła do Yugiego twierdząc, że to nie on i wezwała prawdziwego Yugiego. Yugi przejął kontrolę i zaniechał ataku. Upadł na kolana, wstrząśnięty tym, czego omal nie zrobił. Kaiba rozpoczął turę i wygrał pojedynek, żądając pięciu gwiazdek Yugiego. Teraz, w pełni świadomy istnienia drugiej osobowości przyjaciela, Yugi przyznał przed towarzyszami, że się go boi, a tym samym boi się pojedynków. Kaiba zwyzywał Yugiego od słabeuszy, ale Téa zaprotestował twierdząc, że Yugi uratował go i to Kaiba jest prawdziwym przegranym. Po odejściu Kaiby, Yugi ciągle był rozbity. Joey zaoferował mu swoje gwiazdki, tak aby mógł wejść do finału, ale Yugi go zignorował. Sfrustrowany Joey chwycił Yugiego za koszulkę, pytając go, czy nie dba już o dziadka. Mai pojawiła się i został poinformowana, o tym co się wydarzyło. Ponieważ miała nadmiar gwiazdek, zaoferowała je Yugiemu, jako jej wcześniejszą obietnicę, ale Yugi nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej przybycie. Zirytowana Mai kazała mu dorosnąć i wziąść gwiazdki. Oskarżyła go o strach przed ponownymi pojedynkami i wyzwała go. Zamiast niego wyzwanie przyjęła Téa. Yugi zaczął powoli otrzasać się, oglądając pojedynek Téa'i. Gdy Mai poddała się, Yugi zapytał się o zakrytą kartę, której nie użyła. Mai zaprzeczyła, że przegrała ze względu na niego. (W wersji angielskiej, powiedziała, że niektóre kart po prostu nie są warte grania.) Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Yu-Gi-Oh! Kategoria:Postacie Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei) Kategoria:Postacie